Ichihime: Finally together and forever
by w-20
Summary: Here's a fanfic about the favorite bleach couple: Ichigo & Orihime, I hope you enjoy and comment. WARNING: There's lemon chapter, like hentai and maybe a little disgustinG. Sorry for some grammar mistakes. IF YOU DON'T LIKE IT DON'T COMMENT.
1. Chapter 1

**Here's a fanfiction about this couple from Bleach, Ichigo and Orihime, I never used to do this kind of story but this is only one deception, this is dedicated to all the fans of IchigoxOrihime, enjoy.**

**Warning:This story contains a hard lemon chapter, so please be careful, okay?. By the way sorry for grammar mistakes and don't give me offence for that.  
**

Finally it's over, the battle against Aizen and his Arrancar army is over, Ichigo and his friends have defeated them. Finally, Ichigo Kurosaki rescued Orihime Inoue, and then he went back home with her and also with Rukia Kuchiki, Yasutora Sado (Also known as Chad), Uryu Ishida and Renji Abarai. Now all of them live in peaceful life in Karakura town.

However, Ichigo feels some worried, he wasn't happy at all, because he still remember when he defeated Ulquorria with his hollow form, he didn't wanted to win in that way. One day at school, an orange-haired boy was walking in school and was in classroom, it was Ichigo Kurosaki who came in his condition. Suddenly, Keigo run to greet him.

Ichigo: (Feeling depressed) Everything finished, but what about Inoue.

Keigo: (Running to Ichigo) Hi Ichigoooooo!.

But Ichigo dodged him and Keigo fell to the ground.

Ichigo: (While he was sitting in his seat) Don't bother me now Keigo.

Keigo: (A little upset) What's wrong with you, Ichigo.

Mizuiro: (Who approached to them) Yeah Ichigo, because since you came back, you act different.

Ichigo: I'm okay, I always used to act in that way.

Then, Uryu and Chad went to him.

Uryu: Ichigo, why do you feel in that way?.

Ichigo: That's not your business.

Chad: We are your friends Ichigo, so trust us.

Ichigo: (In his condition) Thanks Chad, but I will be okay.

Everybody worried to see him in that condition.

Later, in his classroom appeared someone else, a dark orange-haired girl, it was Orihime Inoue who looked very happy.

Orihime: (Waving her hand) Good morning, Kurosaki-kun!.

Ichigo saw her but he only smile a little in his condition.

Ichigo: (In his condition) Good morning, Inoue.

Orihime looked at him very worried, she wanted to know what happens to him.

Orihime: (Thinking concerned) _"Kurosaki-kun is depressed, why?, maybe I have the fault, he suffered a lot because of me"._

Then suddenly, Chizuru appeared behind her.

Chizuru: (Aloud) Hi, my hime!

Then she tried to embrace Orihime, but Tatsuki came just time and give her a punch on her right cheek, leaving her on the ground.

Orihime: Good morning, Tatsuki-chan.

Tatsuki: Good morning Orihime.

Tatsuki looked at Orihime who was very concerned when she saw Ichigo in his condition.

Later two persons came too, they were Renji and Rukia.

Renji: Hey Rukia, didn't you notice that Ichigo was acting very weird since our battle in Hueco Mundo?.

Rukia: You're right, maybe something happened to him in his battle against Ulquorria or Aizen?.

Renji: Well, I'll try to talk with him, see you later.

Renji and went to Ichigo and the others boys.

Rukia went where Orihime and the other girls were, she approached to Orihime.

Rukia: (Very kind) Good morning, Orihime.

Orihime: Good morning, Kuchiki-san.

Rukia realized that Orihime was looking at Ichigo who was in his condition, something should have bothered him after the battle in Hueco Mundo.

The class began, but Ichigo continued acting in that way, Orihime felt very sorry, because she believed that Ichigo was upset with her, also she remembered when Ulquorria killed Ichigo, but then Ichigo was alive.

In the rest time, Ichigo went to have his lunch with Uryu, Chad, Renji and also with Keigo and Mizuiro on the roof of the school. Ichigo was having his lunch in his condition; his friends were a little worried to see him.

Renji: (Giving some pats on his back) So Ichigo, can you tell us what is bothering too much.

Ichigo: There's nothing I have to tell you, Renji.

Then, Renji approach to him, and started to talk with him in low voice.

Renji: (Quietly) Is it something from Hueco Mundo or about the Arrancars?.

Ichigo: (Quietly) No it's not, I just feel a little tired after fighting against Aizen, that's all.

Keigo: (A little curious) Can you tell us what you are talking about?.

But then Ichigo and Renji looked at him upset.

Ichigo and Renji: It's everything okay.

Uryu: (Approaching to Ichigo) Ichigo, you must mature, because you won't defeat me, remember, you are a shinigami and I'm a quincy, our battle is not finished, we'll fight again very soon.

Renji: (Wanting Ichigo's attention) No way, Ichigo, I want the revenge, remember?, you beat me but now I'm stronger than before, we will fight using our zampakutos with bankai forms, so be ready!.

Chad: You guys, calm down, Ichigo needs to relax for a while so don't bother him too much.

Keigo: And now what are you talking about?.

Ichigo, Renji, Uryu and Chad: Nothing about you business.

Keigo: (Very sad) It's not fair, you always talk about exciting things and never share with me.

Mizuiro (Calming him down) Don't worry, Keigo.

Meanwhile, Orihime was with her friends having their lunch, Orihime looked a little sad, because she still worried for Ichigo's condition, Rukia was suspecting something, then Tatsuki approach to Orihime.

Tatsuki: Orihime, is something wrong?.

Orihime realized when her best friend called her.

Orihime: (Faking a smile) No, I don't think so.

Her friends were worried to see her.

Chizuru: No way, something happened to my hime, let me support your pain!.

Then Chizuru tried to embrace Orihime but Tatsuki gave her a strong punch on her stomach leaving her on the ground.

Tatsuki: (Angry) Stay away from her, you pervert!.

Then Rukia approached to Orihime.

Rukia: (In low voice) Is something about Ichigo, right?.

Orihime blushed a little to hear that.

Orihime: (A little sad) I... don't... know.

After the school, all the students were preparing to go home, Ichigo was nearly ready to go home, meanwhile Orihime was at the school entrance but then Rukia and Tatsuki went to her.

Tatsuki: Orihime, where are you going to go?.

Orihime: (A little sad) I just go to my home, that's all.

Rukia: But you didn't talk with Ichigo about his condition.

Orihime: (Realizing what she said) I can't, Kurosaki-kun must be upset with me because he suffered a lot because of me, also he could die.

Some little tears came out from her eyes.

Tatsuki: (Putting her hand on her shoulder to encourage her) You shouldn't think in that, Ichigo doesn't hate you, try to talk with him.

Orihime: (Worried) But could I do it?.

Rukia: I have an idea, invite him to your home and there you can talk without any problem.

Orihime: (Blushed to hear that) Yeah, it could be a good idea.

Chizuru: (Yelling) WHAAAAAAAAAT?, a man like Ichigo in my hime's home, no way!.

Chizuru run to stop it but Tatsuki give her another punch.

Tatsuki: (Yelling) SHUT UP, YOU LESBIAN BITCH!.

Rukia: (Cheering her up) Go ahead, Orihime, you can, go for him before he goes to his home.

Orihime: Yeah, I can.

Tatsuki: (Taking Chizuru who was unconscious) Well, see you, I have to do my karate trainings.

Rukia: And I have a date with Renji in the town, see you.

Orihime: (Saying goodbye to them and went to find Ichigo) Yeah, you're right, thanks Kuchiki-san and Tatsuki-chan.

Ichigo was ready to go to his home but in his way, he met with Orihime who was nervous too see him.

Orihime: (A little nervous) Ku… kurosaki-kun?.

Ichigo (A little confused) Inoue, what do you want?.

Orihime approach Ichigo but she was blushed and was shaking to see him.

Orihime: (Nervous) Kurosaki-kun, can you... make me... a favor?.

Ichigo: Sure, what?.

Orihime take a big inspiration and decided to talk with him.

Orihime: Can we talk alone at my home?.

Ichigo was amazed for what she said.

Ichigo: (Confused)Yeah, why not.

So both went to her home. In the way, the orange-haired couple were walking while they were thinking worried.

Ichigo: (Thinking worried) _"Why does Inoue want to talk with me at her home?, maybe I made her something bad and she want to tell it to me directly without any company_.

Orihime: (Thinking very worried) _"Finally I can talk with Kurosaki-kun about his condition, maybe this could be my chance to tell him my feelings, but he couldn't accept them because he is upset with me"_.

Then, both came to her home and entered. Ichigo didn't know what to say to Orihime. She approached him.

Orihime: Kurosaki-kun, do you want some tea?.

Ichigo: Yes, thanks.

Orihime went to make some tea for Ichigo, he was sitting on the sofa, he felt worried.

Ichigo: (In low voice) Inoue had suffered a lot when she was captured in Hueco Mundo.

Ichigo felt sorry for her but then he felt something behind him.

A male voice: Aha! so you decided to be alone with Orihime

Ichigo heard a high voice behind him, it was Kon, he followed Ichigo in his backpack, he got frighten because of his presence.

Ichigo: (Angry) What are you doing here, Kon?.

Kon: What I expected, you love Orihime, right?.

Ichigo blushed a little.

Ichigo: (Angry) That's not your business!.

Kon: (With his pervert mood) So what are you planning to do with Orihime, Ichigo?, don't tell me that you both are alone and plan to have sex, if it's true, can you tape it for me?.

Ichigo was very angry and catched Kon with his right hand with very strong.

Ichigo: (Very angry) ¡Shut up, you stupid stuffed animal, and now get out!.

Then he launched Kon through a window very very far, Kon shouted very strong until he disappeared in the sky. Orihime brought some tea, but she heard the argue of Ichigo and Kon.

Orihime: Kurosaki-kun, what happened?.

Ichigo: (Faking to be fine) No nothing happened, don't worry.

Ichigo and Orihime were drinking tea. After the tea, Orihime wanted to start talking but she wasn't be able to do it.

Ichigo: Inoue, why did you want to talk with me?.

Orihime blushed and was sad.

Orihime: (Nervous) Kurosaki-kun, I... wanted... to... tell you... something.

Ichigo: What?.

Orihime: (Very nervous) I... I... I...

Ichigo was confused to see her in that way, then Orihime covered her face with her hands and was shaking.

Ichigo: (Worried to see her) Inoue, what's wrong?

Orihime couldn't resist it anymore, she cried.

Orihime: (Crying) Kurosaki-kun, I'm sorry... I'm sorry!.

Ichigo: (Confused) Why?.

Orihime: (Crying with her face covered) You could die in that battle and that all was because of me, I believed if I were in Hueco Mundo, you wouldn't be hurt, but I was wrong, I put you and the others guys in danger, you should be upset with me because of that. I'm sorry Kurosaki-kun!.

Ichigo was in a difficult situation, but he decided to approach her and put her hands on her shoulders trying to calm her.

Ichigo: Inoue, I don't hate you, I have never hate you.

Orihime realized what he said.

Orihime: (With few tears on her eyes) Really?.

Ichigo: Of course, the reason why I passed through all those dangers was for you, remember?, I told you I will protect you even with my life.

Orihime to hear what Ichigo said, she embraced him and cried, he was confused for why she continued crying.

Ichigo: Inoue, now what's wrong?.

Orihime: (With her face covered on his chest) Kurosaki-kun, I always wanted to tell you something, but when I saw you with Kuchiki-san, she always cheered up you, and also she's so strong and helped you in your fights, I'm too weak and I haven't never done something for you, Kurosaki-kun!.

Ichigo realized what she said and decided to tell her something but he was worried too.

Ichigo: Inoue, I don't mind if you are strong or not, I like as you are, and about Rukia she's only my close-friend like Renji, Ishida, and Chad; and you Inoue once you saved my life, when Ulquorria killed me, I heard your voice and that made me to return to life, though I was a hollow in that moment, but I was alive, also your voice helped me in my fight against Grimmjow, Inoue, you were the person who saved my life even against the death.

Orihime to hear that, she believed it was her chance to tell him her feelings.

Orihime: Kurosaki-kun, what I... wanted to tell you... is...

Then her heart started to beat very fast.

Ichigo: (Encouraging her) Say it, Inoue.

Orihime: I love you, Kurosaki-kun!.

Ichigo: Inoue, I love you too.

They didn't believed, they admited they love each other, so they embraced and kissed. She finally could feel his lips on hers. After a while, they broke their kiss.

Orihime: Thanks, Kurosaki-kun, I'm the happiest girl in this town.

Ichigo: No problem, and now I guess you can call me Ichigo, Inoue.

Orihime: (Happy) Okay, and you can call me Orihime.

Ichigo: (Happy) Good.

Orihime: I love you, Ichigo.

Ichigo: I love you, Orihime.

The orange-haired couple embraced and began to kiss again, this time longer, it was the best time of their love.

After a while they broke their kiss, Ichigo realized that it was night, but then he looked at Orihime.

Ichigo: Orihime, it's night, do you want I return to my home and see you tomorrow?.

Orihime: No please, I want you stay with me tonight.

Ichigo was thinking.

Ichigo: Sure, I don't think my stupid father and my sisters matter it.

They kissed again longer than before, they felt the heat of their bodies, their bodies were very very close. They continued kissing but then it seems that they wanted more than only kisses and being together.

**The first part is finished but there will ****be another part, but be careful the next will be a lemon, maybe the hardest that you ever read. See you later.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Here's the second part, this is going to be very very good, believe it.**

**WARNING: This chapter contains h****ard lemon scenes, so be careful before to read. Just enjoy it and comment. By the way, don't put offense comments if you don't like it**

Ichigo and Orihime finally felt very happy, because they admited that he loves her and also she loves him, then they started to kiss each other, he put his arms around her, also she embraced him in order to be very close with him, it was their happy moment, after a while they broke the kiss.

Orihime: Ichigo, I always loved you and finally I'm with you, I'm so happy.

Ichigo: Orihime, don't worry, because I will always be with you and I will always protect you.

Orihime: But I really want to help you in your battles like Kuchiki-san and the other guys.

Ichigo: (Smiling) Don't worry, you don't have to fight too much, with your help of healing me is enough, I love you.

Orihime: (Smiling) I love you too.

They took off their shoes and socks, then the two embraced each other and kissed again, this time longer. Ichigo felt Orihime's body very close to him, also he felt her large and well-sized breasts were pressing on his chest, he was a little embarrased to felt them but he didn't care. Both continued kissing, Ichigo put his right hand on Orihime's left shoulder and started sliding to her arm and put it again on her shoulder, he wanted to explore more about her body, so he slid his hand but without realizing that his right hand was on her left breast and began to massage and rub it making her moaned a little and she blushed to feel his hand squeezing her breast very softly. When the two realized about what was happening, they separated immediately.

Orihime: (A little blushed) Ichigo, what were you doing?.

Ichigo: (Feeling a little worried) Orihime, I'm sorry, it wasn't intentionally, I couldn't control myself.

He touched his head with his right hand. He felt very sorry for what he has done, Orihime looked him very worried.

Orihime: (A little concerned) Ichigo, are you upset what I said?.

Ichigo: No, don't worry, it was my fault if you don't want to do it, we can wait.

She approched him looking at his eyes very deeply.

Orihime: (With a seducing voice) Ichigo, I guess what is going on?.

Ichigo: (Blushed) Orihime, it's not what you're thinking, it's...

Orihime: Ichigo, don't worry, I know how you feel, I always wanted you with me, so please...

Ichigo: What?.

Orihime: Do it to me, make me yours because this night is only for us.

Ichigo didn't know what to do, he finally was with a beautiful girl and asked him to be with her; so first he decided to kiss her, both were embraced, their tongues started to dance with each other, both started to taste their mouths with their tongues.

Then Orihime put her hands on his chest and began to massaging it, she wanted to feel his skin, so she began to unbutton his school shirt, she took it off and put it away, then she puts her hands on his muscled chest, it was perfect because she always heals Ichigo after his fights, she began to massaging it and also passed her tongue on it and on his neck. Ichigo felt a little excited and moaned a little. He wanted to feel her body too, so he began undo her blow which was on her neck and then unbuttoned her school shirt, he took it off and put it away. Finally he can see those big things, her large breasts, which were still hidden with her white bra. He puts his hand on the strips of her bra and began to take them off very slowly, but she wanted to do it by herself, so she took off her bra and put it away.

Ichigo finally has a perfect view of those large, rounded and well-formed breasts, he felt a little nervous because it's his first time that he does this kind of things, Orihime approached him.

Orihime: (Looking at his eyes deeply) Please, don't be afraid, I told you that make me yours.

Ichigo: (A little worried) Are you sure to do this?, you know what could happen.

Orihime: No problem, because we are together and together we can manage anything. I love you.

So the orange-haired couple continued with that, Ichigo was kissing around her neck, Orihime moaned a little. He continued kiss through all her neck then they kissed again. After that, with her hands she placed his face to her breasts, then he started sucking and licking her right breast and put his right hand on her left breast and began massaging and rubbing it with his fingers on her nipples, she was running her finger on his hair, she moaned aloud to feel him touching her, he licked her erected nipples with his tongue in circule moves. Ichigo continued sucking and licking her breasts and also massaging and squeezing them with a big strength, Orihime moaned very aloud to feel that strength.

Orihime: (Moaning) Ichigo, do you like it?

Ichigo: Yeah!

Orihime: (Very excited) Mmmm, Oh! Ichigo... it feels so good!.

Ichigo: Orihime, are you alright?.

Orihime: Ichigo, don't worry, I love you and I always wanted to feel you.

Ichigo: (Feeling relieved) Okay.

Then, both kissed again, tasting their mouths with their tongues very fast, Orihime put her hands on his pants and began to take off his belt and then his pants, she looked that he wore a black boxer. Also she wanted to feel that appreciated thing which was hidden in that boxer; she took it off very slowly. Finally she can see it, his cock which was erected because of her seduction. Ichigo felt some embarrassed but he wanted to join with the joy with Orihime, so he began to take off her skirt slowly. He realized that she wore a white underwear, he decided to touch it and took it off very slowly and put it away.

The orange-haired couple were naked and felt worried for what they are planning to do, Orihime approached Ichigo with a lust looking, he looked at her for a while, really she was very sexy with her curves, her large and well-sized breasts and all her body.

Orihime: (With a lust looking) Ichigo, let's have more fun.

Ichigo: Orihime, do you want to continue?.

Orihime: Yeah.

So, Ichigo began kissing and licking throughout her body, first on her neck, then her chest, then her stomach and finally his face was on her vagine. So he began to suck it and put his tongue inside her, she moaned to feel his tongue.

Orihime: (Moaning) Ooooh, Ichigo, yess!.

Ichigo continued sucking her clit until the deep; he tasted her juices of her erection. Then he inserted his fingers in her vagine and began to massage it, she gasped aloud every time he inserts and takes out his fingers from her pussy, also they kissed while he continued massaging her clit with his fingers.

Ichigo: Wow, Orihime it feels good!.

Then Ichigo took out his fingers from her, Orihime approached him.

Orihime: Now, it's my turn to taste you, Ichigo.

Orihime kissed and licked all his neck and chest, then she went to his cock and began to suck it with her mouth and lick it with her tongue, Ichigo groaned to feel as she sucked his cock, she could taste a little of his pre-cum.

Ichigo: (Excited) Oh, Orihime, you are amazing!.

After a while, Orihime stopped of sucking his cock, then she kissed Ichigo, then they went to her bed, they were ready for the main action. She was on the bed, she was looking up and he was in front of her, he rubbed her breast strongly and she moaned, then he looked at her deeply to her eyes.

Ichigo: (Doubting) Orihime, do you really want to do it?.

Orihime: (Looking to his eyes) Yes, I want to feel you inside of me, Ichigo, please, make love to me!.

So, Ichigo aligned his cock in front of her vagina and slowly began to enter inside, she gasped because she never expected that his cock was big and thick. Ichigo continued entered inside of Orihime but he saw that she was suffering a little, there were tears in front of her eyes and her cheeks, she felt a little of pain, he was worried because he didn't want to hurt her.

Ichigo: (Worried) Orihime, if you want, we can stop.

Orihime looked at Ichigo with his worried face, she put her right hand on his left cheek.

Orihime: (Moaning very slowly) No... please... it's okay... so don't... stop.

Ichigo: This could hurt, you know.

Orihime: Yeah... but it will be... a great pleasure to me, so... do it to me. Fuck me!.

So, Ichigo began with his penetration moving inside Orihime, she moaned everytime she felt his cock in and out her, he was thrusting inside her immediately.

Orihime: (Moaning) Ooh, yess... Ichigo... continue…

Ichigo continued thrusting inside Orihime, also he sped up with his thrusts, she was so excited but she wanted to feel more, later her pain was change by pleasure, she was enjoying that for a long while.

Orihime: Ichigo... I want... to feel you... in other side.

Ichigo: Okay.

Then he took out his cock from her vagina, she kneeled down and her hands were on the bed, she showed her ass to him

Orihime: I want you fuck me in my asshole.

So he kneeled too and now he inserted his cock inside her asshole, she gasped again to feel his cock in other of her parts. Ichigo's hands were on her waist in order to hold himself while he began to thrust inside her again very fast, she moaned a lot to feel him deeper.

Orihime: (Moaning aloud) Mmm, oh yeeessss... it feels... so good!.

Ichigo continued thrusting inside her faster for a long while, but later it seems he was exhausted and took out his cock from her asshole.

Ichigo: (Tired) Orihime, I guess I'm a little tired, so let's stop for a while.

Orihime: (Laughing) Come on, you have never given up in your fights and now you give up in it.

Ichigo: Don't joke with me.

Orihime: Well, now let me show you how to feel.

Orihime turned around Ichigo and she pushed him with her hands on his chest, now he was on her bed and she was above him, she aligned herself in front of his cock which she took with her hand and aligned it in front of her vagina but before she massaged it making Ichigo groaned. Then she moved his cock around her vagina before insert it inside her, she felt a big pleasure, then she finally let his cock sank inside her, she gasped to felt it again, Ichigo couldn't control the situation but he didn't care.

Orihime: (Excited ) It's my turn to make you feel pleasure.

So she began to move, her hips were moving up and down and his hands were on her waist to hold her in her pace, her hands were on his chest to keep her pace too. Orihime continued moving up and down with her pace and began to sped up letting his cock in and out her, Ichigo could see as her large breasts moving up and down with her pace. He couldn't resist anymore so he put his hands on her breasts and began massaging and rubbing them with too strength making her moaning a lot of pleasure, he touched her erected nipples in middle of his fingers. They continue with that action for a long moment.

Orihime: (Moaning) Ooohhh, Ichigo... more more ah!.

Ichigo: (Groaning) Orihime, if we continue, I'm going to come!.

Orihime: (Very excited) Yes, let's continue, I want to feel you filling me.

Later Ichigo sat and Orihime was on him, she put her legs around his waist so he entered inside her deeper. Now he began to thrust inside her, she moaned aloud.

Ichigo: Mmmm Orihime, I'm sorry, I didn't want to hurt you in that way.

Orihime: (Moaning) Ah!, don't worry... Ichigo, I always wanted this with you.

Ichigo and Orihime didn't want their passion finished so they continued. His face was buried on her breasts and he began to suck them very strong and licked her nipples with his tongue in circle moves, she moaned very aloud, she could feel a little of his saliva on her breasts, her left hand was on his back and her right hand was on his hair, she felt more excited than before.

Orihime: (Aloud very excited) Ichigo yeeeeess, please continue... faster!.

Ichigo: (Groaning) Okay, Orihime!

Ichigo sped up thrusting inside her .They continued with that for a long while, then she was on the bed and he parted her legs with his hands and began to thrust inside her again and he went deeper and deeper speeding up his penetrations, she couldn't resist anymore.

Orihime: Ichigo, I'm going... ah... to come!.

Ichigo: Orihime, me too!.

Then, he was on her, she embraced him with her hands on his back without letting him, Ichigo went inside Orihime the deepest as he could, he thrust deeper and deeper; she moaned and groaned a lot for a long while.

Orihime: (Moaning) Ichigo... go faster!.

Ichigo: (Groaning) Orihime, I'm coming!.

Orihime: (Aloud) Ichigo!.

Ichigo: (Aloud) Orihime!.

He thrust until the last; he went the deepest inside her as he could and until finally both shouted. Ichigo finally was coming inside Orihime, he was spilling a lot of his semen inside her, she could feel it, she was so happy. He rest over her because he was so exhausted to do too much thrusts.

Orihime: (Breathing) Tell me Ichigo, did it feel so good?.

Ichigo: I guess so.

Then she moved him and she was over him, she rest her head on his chest and his hand was on her hair. His soft and weak cock was still inside her and covered by his semen and her juices, they felt the heat of their bodies very close.

Ichigo: (Happy) Orihime, you are beautiful and great.

Orihime: (Happy) Thanks Ichigo, I enjoyed do it with you.

Ichigo: Me too, now what?.

Orihime: I don't know but, can we just stay like this a little more?.

Ichigo: Sure.

Then they decided to be in their passion time during all the night and they kissed until they fell asleep in that way in a calm moment, they had a good pastime and they really enjoyed it too much.

**Did you like that?, but don't worry there is a little more, don't miss the last chapter, it will be a little lemon too and will have a good ending, thanks and comment, see you****.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Here's the last chapter, it has a little lemon too, and also has a good ending for all fans of this couple, enjoy it and comment****.**

After that love night, Orihime woke up and realized that she was naked and also she was on Ichigo who was awake, he was naked too with her, both were on bed. He realized when she woke up.

Ichigo: (Smiling) So, you decided to wake up after all, sleepyhead.

Orihime: (Smiling) Yeah, I think so.

Ichigo: Well, sorry, I shouldn't have made you wake up.

Orihime: (Approaching and embracing him) Don't worry, there's no problem with that, by the way, what time is it?".

Orihime kissed him. Then Ichigo looked at the clock.

Ichigo: It's 3:00 a.m.

Orihime: (Surprised) Wow, we woke up very very early!.

Ichigo: Yeah, it seems we still have too much time before going to school.

Then Ichigo and Orihime looked deeply in their eyes and smiled.

Ichigo and Orihime: (At the same time) Do you think about what I think?.

Orihime: But won't we be late at school.

Ichigo: Don't worry, I told you we have too much time.

Orihime: Really?.

Ichigo: (Smiling perverted) Well after all, you wanted this when we were here.

Orihime: (Smiling) Well I think it's okay.

Ichigo: Of course!.

So the orange-haired couple decided to remake again what they made last night. She kneeled down and her hands were on her bed again, she showed her asshole to him, he was behind her so he kneeled too and he inserted his cock inside her asshole like before, his hands were on her waist in order to hold himself while he began to thrust inside her again very fast and deeper, she moaned a lot to feel him.

Orihime: (Moaning aloud) It feels... so goooood!.

Ichigo: (Groaning) Oh, Orihime, yeah, I really like it!.

They continued in a while, they really were enjoying that, and then he took out his cock from her asshole. Orihime pushed Ichigo, now he was on the bed again, she took his cock and guided it in front of her vagina and slowly let it to sink inside her, making her to feel pleasure again, and she gasped and moaned again to feel it inside her again.

Ichigo felt pleasure too to feel as Orihime began moving. She was moving up and down with the pace of her hips and put her hands on his chest in order to keep that pace with his hands on her waist, also her large breasts were moving up and down too, he was looking them as they moving so he decided to place his hands on them and began massaging and rubbing them stronger than before, her erected nipples were in the middle of his fingers, all that maked her moaned aloud to feel a lot of pleasure.

Orihime: (Moaning aloud) Ohh Ichigo... continue, it feels... ah... so goood... more more... oh... more!.

Ichigo: (Excited) Oh, Orihime, it's so good.

He continued in that way for a long while, then he sat again and embraced her, her hands were on his back, they kissed and they were tasting their mouths and touching their tongues each others at the same time, they felt happy. Then, his face went to bury in her large, rounded and well-sized breasts again so he began to suck and bit them stronger too and licked her nipples with his tongue very soft in circular moves, she moaned more. Ichigo continued doing that making Orihime feels excited. He decided to suck and bit her right breast and to massage and rub her left breast with his hand at the same time and he changed to suck and bit her left breast and to massage and rub her right breast, he was doing all that while he continued thrusting in and out her, he sped up his activity making her moaned very aloud, her hand was on his hair running her fingers on it.

Orihime: (Very excited) Oh ah... yeeeeessssss Ichigo, more more... more!.

Ichigo: (Groaning) Orihime, it feels so perfect and good!.

Orihime: (Moaning) You love... my body parts.

Ichigo: I love you and all your body.

Ichigo continued making Orihime moaning aloud each time while he continued thrusting deeper inside her and with his action at the same time for a long while. Really they didn't expected their passion was happening, Orihime felt happy to do this kind of things with the man who she loves, Ichigo didn't want to do it but with a girl like his girl he decided to do it anyway.

Ichigo: Orihime… you taste so good!.

Orihime: (Moaning) Mmmm... Ichigo... I love... you.

Ichigo: Oh, Orihime, I love you too.

Orihime: I don't want... this moment... end.

Ichigo: Don't worry, because I'll be with you in anytime.

Then Orihime was on the bed and Ichigo was over her, he aligned his cock on her vagina and began to introduce it and then he began to thrust inside her again harder making her groaning aloud while he was feeling his cock was surrounded by her erection juices and also with a little of his semen, her arms were on his back, she didn't want to let him for nothing, he thrust inside her deeper and deeper, she moaned with a lot of pleasure.

Orihime: (Excited) Ooohh Ichigo, faster… deeper!.

Ichigo: Orihime I'm going... to come again.

He continued thrusting inside her, each time he was doing faster and went deeper, she couldn't resist it, but she was very excited to feel him.

Orihime: (Very excited) Ichigo... oh oh... please... let me feel... everything of you... fill me... with everything of you!.

Ichigo: Orihime... okay!.

He sped up in his thrusting and went deeper than before.

Orihime: Ichigo... oh... I'm going... to come too!.

Ichigo: Orihime... me too!" shouted Ichigo.

He made his last thrusts until he thrust the deepest as he could inside her until finally both shouted, he was coming again, filling all his semen inside her. Then she moved him, he was on the bed and she was on him, her head was resting on his chest while they were embraced. She was breathing very slowly but she still was embracing him because she want to feel his body on her, he was breathing slowly too.

Orihime: (Quietly) Wow, that was so good.

Ichigo: Yeah, that's true.

Orihime: I really enjoyed doing this with you again.

Ichigo: Well, me too.

Then, Ichigo looked the clock; he was a little surprised to see the time.

Ichigo: Wow, we spent too much time what I thought, we have less time to go to school.

Orihime: That's a problem.

Ichigo: Don't worry, you can come to school at time but I must hurry.

Then he went out from her, then both took a shower together and next they dressed with their school clothes. Ichigo checked his things and realized that he needs something.

Ichigo: (Carrying his pack) I need some things from my house, I will get them; see you at school, Orihime.

Orihime: Okay, I see you in the way of the school

And then she kissed him before he left her home.

Ichigo was running so fast to his home, he arrived and it seemed his family was still sleeping. He entered quickly but before going to his bedroom, Isshin appeared to kick him.

Isshin: (Yelling) Good morning, Ichigo!

He was trying to kick Ichigo but Ichigo evaded him and hit him in his face.

Ichigo: (Angry) Stop bothering me, dad, you're crazy!.

Then Karin and Yuzzu, his sisters, appeared too.

Yuzzu: Ichigo, where were you been last night?.

Ichigo blushed and was nervous to hear that.

Ichigo: (Nervous and blushed) Well, I...

Isshin: (Angry) I bet my son was in a house of a girl!

But then Ichigo gave him a punch on his face.

Ichigo: (Angry) You asshole, that's not your business!.

Karin: (Disinterested about the situation) Calm down, and who cares?, I don't think Ichigo could be in a girl's house all the night.

Ichigo: Yeah yeah, look, I want my books from my bedroom because I need them in the school today.

Then he went up to his bedroom and there he took his books. Ichigo was ready to go to school but Kon appeared in front of him.

Kon: (Very interested) So, Ichigo, what did you do with Orihime all the night?.

Ichigo: (Blushed and angry) Who cares?.

Kon: Aha!, don't lie, I bet that Ichigo had sex with Orihime, right? Congratulation, I envy you.

To hear that, Ichigo caught Kon too strong.

Ichigo: (Very angry) Shut up, you stupid stuffed animal, that's not your business, now get out!.

Then he threw Kon out of his window to very far. Then Ichigo went down and he was leaving his house.

Yuzzu: Ichigo, aren't you going to take your breakfast?.

Ichigo: Don't worry, I'll buy something in the way, see you later.

Karin: Our brother is so strong, he can manage anything.

Isshin: (Crying comically looking up there) My son is a real man, Masaki, our son is a real man, you should be so proud for him!.

Ichigo was running so fast to school, but then he met with his girl, Orihime, who was waiting for him in his way.

Orihime: (Moving her hand and greeting him happy) Hi, Ichigo-kun!.

Ichigo: (Amazed) Orihime, did you wait for me?.

Orihime: (While she kissed his left cheek) Ichigo-kun, I love you and I'll do anything to be with you.

The orange-haired couple walked to school hand in hand. In the way of school, Renji and Rukia were walking together too but in their way they saw a boy with a short spiky orange hair who was accompanied with a girl with a long soft dark orange hair. Renji and Rukia met Ichigo and Orihime in the way of the school.

Renji: Hi guys!.

Ichigo: Hi you two.

Then, both couples were walking together to school while they were talking in the way.

Renji: Did you hear the rumor?, after our big battle against the arrancars, Momo Hinamori was very sad to accept that Aizen betrayed the shinigamis, I feel sorry for her.

Rukia: Yeah but then the captain Toshiro Hitsugaya comforted and supported her in any time, that was very kind from him, I think they plan a new future being together.

Ichigo and Orihime: (Surprised) Is that true?.

Rukia: Yeah and that's not all, I heard that Uryu Ishida was walking sometimes accompanied with Nemu Kurotsuchi.

Renji: That's strange, a quincy with a shinigami?, but I guess it's because she saved him when he fought against his captain Mayuri Kurotsuchi before.

Ichigo and Orihime: (More surprised) That's true.

Both couples came to school, when they entered to their classroom, some of their friends were surprised to see Ichigo and Orihime hand in hand, Keigo and Chizuru screamed to see them.

Keigo: (Crying comically) No, it can't be, Ichigo with a girl like Orihime?, what a envy!.

Mizuiro: (Trying to cheer up his friend) Don't worry, Keigo, maybe you can find your girl very soon, you must learn like Ichigo.

Chizuru: (Surprised) It's impossible, my hime with a guy like Ichigo, no way!.

Then she tried to hit Ichigo but Tatsuki appeared at time and hit her stomach with her elbow leaving her on the floor unconscious.

Tatsuki: Well, well it seems Orihime finally said her feelings about Ichigo.

Ichigo and Orihime blushed a little.

Orihime: (Taking his right hand with her left hand) Yeah, finally I'm with Ichigo-kun and we are happy.

Ichigo: (Looking at Orihime) Yeah, Orihime and I are together.

Tatsuki: (With curiosity) I knew that already, and by the way, what did you do last night?.

Ichigo and Orihime blushed to hear that and remembered what they made all the night.

Chizuru: (Yelling) Impossible! Surely Ichigo was in my hime's home and they had...!".

But then Tatsuki hit her leaving her unconscious again.

Keigo: (Surprised) Did they WHAT?

Tatsuki: It's okay, I don't think you did something bad, also you two are like Renji and Rukia.

That made Renji and Rukia blushed.

Tatsuki: (Threatening him) Ichigo, I hope you can take care of my friend Orihime from now, because if you fail I'll kick your ass for her.

Ichigo: (Looking at Orihime) Yeah, because I'll protect her.

Orihime: (Looking at Ichigo) Of course, and I'll be with him in anytime.

Later, Uryu came to the classroom and went to them but he looked a little tired.

Uryu: (In his condition) Good morning to everybody.

Ichigo: (Mocking him) Well what about you, Ishida? It seems you are tired to be with Nemu, right?.

Uryu: (Yelling) Shut up, that's not your business!.

The rest laughed, especially Ichigo and Orihime.

In the rest time, Ichigo and Orihime were on the roof of school, he was behind her with his arms around her waist, both felt a wind current on their bodies, they were happy.

Orihime: (Smiling) Ichigo-kun, I'm happy that you are with me.

Ichigo: Of course, Orihime, I'll be always with you.

Then Orihime turned around Ichigo and both embraced and kissed, his right hand was on her shoulder sliding on her left arm, they continued kissing but suddenly they were playing with their tongues tasting their mouths softly making them moaning a little and blushed, when they realized that they separated again.

Ichigo: (feeling embarrassed for what he has done) Orihime, I'm sorry, it wasn't intentionally!.

Orihime: (Feeling comforted) Ichigo, don't worry, I know for what you passed.

Ichigo: But...

But Orihime put her index finger on his mouth.

Orihime: (Seducing while she was looking at his eyes smiling at him) Ichigo-kun, if you want, we can repeat what we made last night at my house later.

Ichigo: (Smiling at her) Sure, it will be a great pleasure, but now I want to be with you and forever.

Orihime: Yeah and I'm thinking too much about our future.

Ichigo: Yeah? In what?" said Ichigo.

Orihime was thinking about their wedding and having a family with Ichigo but she blushed and covered her face with her hands to feel embarrassed.

Ichigo: (Feeling a little embarrassed) I guess we'll have a family, after all we made it last night and now this night.

Orihime: I think so.

Then Ichigo embraced Orihime with his arms around her.

Ichigo: Yeah, but together we can manage with anything.

Orihime: (Feeling relieved) Of course, we can do it together.

Ichigo: So do you want to marry me after that?.

Orihime: (Very happy) Of course! Yeah!.

Orihime embraced Ichigo again to feel his body on her.

Ichigo: I love you, Orihime.

Orihime: I love you, Ichigo-kun.

So the orange-haired couple embraced and kissed in a long time. That was the perfect time of their love and they were ready about their future and their new life together.

**That was all, i think that I exaggerate a lot but it was a very good ending for all ichihime fans, i hope you liked it, thanks and comment.**


End file.
